Time and resources are wasted in the marketing of online products and services. Consumers waste time shopping in person or attempting to search for products or services online where they lack control or create suitable preferences for access to the search results. One approach taken in response to these and other shortcomings involves providing for products or services over the Internet, e.g., a system for shopping online over public computer networks such as the Internet. However, users and members of such systems stem usually must be registered, wherein registration and/or subscription by the user can provide information sufficient to identify the user, such as the users and members name, address, Internet e-mail address, and/or an identification number, using an Internet server and a user display terminal in communication therewith. There are, however, numerous shortcomings to such a system. Group buying sites leverage the power of collective bargaining, providing local product or services deals that offer savings for consumers while delivering improved sales numbers to participating merchants.
In standard GM and/or GIS systems, geographically-referenced information is maintained confidential and protected datastores by the creators and/or collectors of such data. Access to information in the datastores is controlled and provided directly by the creator and/or owner. Without knowledge of the source and/or location of particular geographically-referenced information and a password and/or certificate to access the information, the information is inaccessible. Integration of geographically-referenced information to provide an integrated interface and/or view of the information in context with a geographic map is usually performed at a user's computer using sophisticated GM and/or GIS software.
Alternatively, a user can interface with a server device managed by the creator through a client device running specialized software applications to interact with the GM and/or GIS databases of the data creators. At present access to data in a public forum is generally restricted by standard network security measures such as digest authentication and certificates. However, there are problems and shortcomings with online products or services which should also provide socially conscious information about the companies that supply the online products or services so that consumers can see where the companies and/or stores are located and can find out information about the companies, communities they are located in, what interaction and help they provide to communities and/or other economic and/or socially responsible activities, and to associate the geographical and other geospatially available information connecting also by the use of integrated social media, which combination is not current provided and/or available.